swirlylanefandomcom-20200215-history
HIDDEN SMILES: PREVIEW (PLEASE READ)
Hey guys... You know when I was talking to you about the other story I was writing? Well, here it is. I would really appreciate if you read the whole thing. I would say I really put effort into this. My cousin helped me edit it to make the words better. :-) Thanks! (: -Oh and this is not finished btw. Beatriz422 03:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- TITLE: HIDDEN SMILES. CHAPTER ONE: Silence. It was 9th grade. I welcome to the others that I never spoken to. I speak to the ones I knew. Then, the one. The person I knew since 1st grade. The one I spilt milk on in 5th grade. Todd. I can't take it. Why do I like him. He's sweet, kind, and funny. But... He's my best friend. I don't want to fall in love with my best friend. It's hard. And awkward. I want to get out of this state. Falling in love with your best friend? I can't handle it. The direction of this is taking me no where but problems. I decide to forget it and move on. I didn't look while I was walking, then suddenly I bump into someone. We both drop our books, and papers. I don't know who they are until I see a book with the name Todd Masterson. I look up, "Hi, Todd." "Hi Autumn." "I have to go... Bye." I walk away a soon as I can to get, away from my problems. I realize it's 2:50. Almost time to go home, where I can go to bed and dream in my enchanting world, just me. I walk to my locker and grab my homework books. I then walk through the doors. Right when I leave I hear feet stomping, talking, and shoes on the concrete floor outside. They all run past me like I'm invisible, and not there. I walk through everybody and go home. Until, Todd has to come. I look at his eyes. Sky blue, sparkly eyes. It's as if they were unreal. I try to get out of staring at him for a while, so he doesn't get suspicious. "Autumn, what's wrong?" "Nothing... I have to head home." I walk as fast as I can, with him looking at me with in a uncomfortable state. He knows I'm not really in the most best mood right now. As I reach my house, I grab my keys, unlock the door, and close it tightly. I run upstairs, drop my backpack on the floor of my bedroom, and lie down on my bed. I think of the many moments happening between me and Todd. The time we both snuck to the cookie jar. When I accidently pushed him into a mud puddle and he grabbed me into it. The time someone punched me and he protected me. The time we were on my roof looking at the stars, and having a deep conversation. The time he said, he liked someone else. That moment, made my heart sink to the bottom. I couldn't breathe. My throat was dry, and my eyes began to water. It was a time his mom had to pick him up. And I was left alone. After he left, I cried by myself. I went to the roof just to discuss with myself with all the puzzling questions running through my mind. I couldn't figure anything out. I've always thought that he would like me, but then... He said someone else's name, and I got surprised. That night I couldn't sleep. The air was replete with nothing but silence. I didn't know what to do later on that day. Stop liking him? I can't. He's just perfect... For me. His qualities are so in common with mine. But then he says the other name. Jenn. She's nothing like Todd. She's one of those popular kids. And Todd is into her?! 9th grade is so difficult. I'm only 15. What else could happen this year? CHAPTER 2: Breaking Free. I then think to myself... Everybody loves Jenn. So it makes sense. I'm just that girl, timid and quiet. I head to my science class. I sit down in the first empty seat I see. I see Alexis sit next to me. I don't really say anything except, "Hello." I mean, as I said, I'm the shy and quiet girl. I am not the person who talks all the time and hangs out with everybody. I find the perfect people that are the ones who belong in my life. The ones who I need in my life. The ones God made for me, so my life wouldn't be so miserable. Those are the people that I can't live without with. Like... Todd. I try not think of all of that. Stop daydreaming. As soon as I stopped daydreaming, Mr. Lenarn called my name. "Autumn! Wake up! Science isn't for daydreaming!" My face turns as red as the stove top in cooking class. I sigh, and get back to work. As I am writing down something, I see Alexis in the corner of my eye look at my paper suspiciously. I know she's not the brightest crayon in the box... But I already accuse of cheating in my mind. I'm not a tattle tale, but I hate when people cheat. It's annoying. It's like they're using you just for your mind. It's not my fault she's using me for answers. Alexis is also one of the popular people, so it kind of makes sense. Science is done. Finally. I go outside and to my locker. I look at the picture I found in one of my folders. I feel even worse, because it's me and my sister. My sister isn't here anymore. She's up there. With God. In a safe, and wonderful place now. I miss her. She died of Cancer. She's still beautiful. I stop looking at it and get my lunch and just sit down right there. I like to sit alone in lunch by my locker so I get my homework finished and time to myself at home. As I'm doing homework and eating a ham and cheese sandwich, someone kicks my book across the floor. I hear laughing. It's Audrey. She is one of the worst, pathetic people in the world. She is stupid and bullies everybody, especially me. She laughs at me and calls me a nerd, and kicks my book. She repeats it, again and again, until no books are in my reach, and I can feel my face growing red of embarassment. Not only that, but also of anger, reaching a fever pitch. I feel myself standing up, unconsious. And then it happened; all my anger let out. Not in a scream or a yell, but in a punch. It's as if my hand has a mind out of it's own. I'm tired of all this stress punching my mind and the sadness making my eyes pour. I cry, continuously punching her. Two, three, four. Tired of bullying, tired of Todd. And in all that commotion, I decided it was time. Time to get over him. Time to move on. I'm done. Just as I was about to take my anger to the next level, the bell rings. Signs of relief fill the air. Audrey is crying and her nose is bleeding, but I could care less. I grab my bookbag and charge out the door. I could feel people staring at me, some with their jaws dropped, but one fact I know is this. I'm done. I hope people won't think I'm the tough girl now. I just want to leave, now. I left Audrey there. Crying and bloody. Nothing cares to me anymore. I'm so glad that bell was for going home. I run home. Go to my bedroom. Slam the door. I don't even tell my mom hi. I just run upstairs without caring about anything. I lie down on my bed. Throw my science book across thew floor without caring. I blast my music up so high, I'm in my own world. My own world. Nobody is here. Just me.